


Guitarist

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Angst, Heartbreak, Minor marichat, Multi, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: When Luka gets an unexpected text, things take a turn for the worst. Now taking on the identity of Guitarist, Luka will do whatever it takes for her to be his.{Currently on-hiatus because I have literally no idea what will happen next}
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Çhäpţër Øñè

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep putting Luka through so much emotional pain? Wasn't Sweet Revenge', my magnum opus, enough?

Luka sat on his bed happily, idly strumming a few notes on the guitar he'd got from his girlfriend last month. It was his favourite, a perfect gift from a perfect girl. He sighed as he began to play her melody. Halfway through the beautiful music, his phone gave a loud buzz.

_That's strange. Who could be texting at six in the evening?_

Luka picked up his phone and he saw a text from Marinette's number. Strange it wasn't like her to call him at this time in the evening. He scrolled onto his messages app.

_Marinette_ : _Hey, Luka, we need to talk._

Luka frowned at the sentence. Was she okay? He panicked as he thought the worst.

_Luka:Everything okay, baby? <3_

_Marinette: I'm sorry Luka, but I found out... Adrien wants to be more then friends with me. I'm sorry. It's over._

Lukas' heart stopped beating for a split second, as warm tears started spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

_Luka: Oh, okay. Good luck with Adrien._

_Marinette: I'm glad you understand!_

No. No, he didn't understand. He thought she loved him. Was he really just a replacement for Adrien all this time? All these thoughts flooded his head as he threw his phone with an angry shout, ignoring the loud sound it made as it connected with the wall. He threw the guitar down onto the floor and buried his head in the pillow, letting out his emotions. Anger. Sadness. Jealousy. Pain. Betrayal. All of them were let out as he wept into the pillow, a feeling of pain rippling through his body.

**********************

On the other side of the city, Gabriel fell to his knees, clutching the brooch under his tie. Natalie gasped and ran over, helping him up.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" She said, helping him up.

"A powerful negative emotion. More powerful then anything I've ever felt. Like every negative emotion, all in one." He gasped.

Natalies' brow furrowed as she touched his Miraculous and was able to sense the strong emotions.

"I think this could be the one that's gets the Miraculous. You'd better akumatize him, teenage emotions are strange." She muttered, as Gabriel pressed two buttons on the portrait behind him and went into the floor without another word.

******************

"Ah! Love can be so beautiful! Unfortunately, some can get their hearts broken. I know that feeling all to well..." Gabriel, now transformed into Hawk Moth said, beckoning a white butterfly over to him and clasping it in his hands, surrounding it with dark energy. It now emerged as a black butterfly, the colour contrasting vastly to what it looked like previously.

"Fly my little evil one and akumatize this broken soul!" He shouted in triumph.

*******************

Luka lay on his back, looking at the ceiling, sadness, anger and pain still filling his body. He grabbed his guitar and started playing a sad tune, not noticing the dark butterfly come in through the window and be adsorbed into his guitar. His eyes widened as a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Hello there, young man, I am Hawk Moth.


	2. Çhåpťêr Ťwø

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth has made an offer. Will Luka give in or will he resist? Read on to find out. 😊

"Hello there, young man, I am Hawk Moth.

Luka sat as still as a statue as Hawk Moths' manipulative voice spoke to him.

"Love can be so, so hard, can't it? Join me and you can have the girl you love return your feelings." The villains loud voice said.

"No! I-I'll never join you! Get out of my head! You can't make me hurt anyone, especially not Marinette!" Luka shrieked, clutching the sides of his head. Everything was blurry and his ears were ringing.

"Who said anything about hurting anyone? I just want to give you the power to make Marinette love you." Hawk Moth laughed, sensing Lukas' inner battle.

"J-just s-s-stop...please..." Luka whispered, his resistance fading.

"Your resistance is fading... Deep down, you know what you want. Listen hear boy, these words will be the final trigger. She loves someone else." He hissed.

 _I'm sorry, Marinette_ was the last thing he whispered as the battle was lost to darkness.

"Much better... Guitarist, I am giving you the power to control anyone with a simple melody. All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous."

"She will love me!" Luka shouted, the usual calmness in his voice gone, as he was surrounded in a dark aura. When the aura faded his usual attire was replaced with a black bodysuit, with a dark purple guitar emblazoned on it. He had no mask, but his skin was now more pale and drawn and he had black jagged markings coming out of his eye that almost looked like tears. His usual hair was now black with a dark purple fade and messier. His guitar was now black and was an entirely different shape. He walked into the living room and saw his sister and her girlfriend in the couch, kissing passionately, not noticing him. He glared at them in jealousy as he began to play a slow melody. They were confused as they began to drift off to sleep, Rose using Juleka as a pillow.

"How sweet..." Luka sneered bitterly as he walked out of the room.

*************************

On the other side of town, Marinette and Adrien were laughing and playing Mecha Strike 3 in Marinette's living room.

"Ha! Kicked your ass, Adrien!" Marinette shouted, jumping up and down in triumph.

"You need to teach me some of your secrets, Mari!" Adrien laughed smashing the controls as a new round started.

"Ha! I'm beating you!" Marinette shouted, fingers moving like spiders across the controls.

Just as they finished the game, there was a loud smashing sound. Marinette and Adrien gasped, turning round and seeing Luka burst through the window.

"What the-" Adrien started, before he was pushed to the side by Marinette.

"Luka?! Are you okay?! What happened?" Marinette shrieked, her voice higher then usual and laced with concern.

"Of course I'm not okay, Marinette. You break my fucking heart and now you ask me if I'm okay?" Luka replied quietly, his voice filled with hatred. "Don't worry, bygones will be bygones."

Marinettes' eyes widened as Luka started playing beautiful music. Her senses battled as she began to give in, the music clouding her senses.

"Relax Marinette... Let yourself fall in..." Luka whispered, his words heartfelt, yet coated in poison. Marinettes' senses betrayed her as she fell under the spell. Luka smirked and hoisted her up carefully, putting his guitar carefully onto his back.

"Looks like I've won, Ag-" He hissed, before realizing he'd been focused on Marinette and let him escape.

"Damn it..." He growled, before looking at the girl in his arms, causing his anger to fade. He sighed happily as if in a dream when she snuggled up closer to him.

"May I remind you, Guitarist, that you need to get the miraculous. You can be with Marinette later. Get me the miraculous, or I'll take away your powers." Hawk Moths voice growled at him through his head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth..." Luka sighed, rolling his eyes as he jumped out the window, holding Marinette close to him, and started heading to his next destination


	3. Çhåpţër Ťhrêë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a little while (writers block is a bitch), but here is the next chapter! I just wrote this and something glitched and it got deleted, so here is version 2 for this chapter. Can we get an F to pay respects to the original chapter 3 in the comments?

* * *

Guitarist carried Marinette through the city, holding her closely to him, not wanting to let anything happen to her.

"Agreste! Where are you!? You can't hide from me forever! I'll find you and make you pay for trying to steal Marinette from me!" He shouted angrily at the top of his lungs, his eyes filled with anger, hatred and jealousy. He looked down at the small blunette in his arms and his eyes softened, a sweet smile spreading across his face and love, happiness and compassion filling his eyes. He sighed and kissed her on the forhead.

"I know music is about emotions, but I'm pretty sure they're meant to be your own." Chat Noir sassed as he landed in front of the villain

The villain looked up at Chat and the anger filled him, his smile fading.

"Listen, Cat-Boy, I don't have time to deal with your shit, just give me your Miraculous and make it easier for yourself." He sneered.

"I don't think so, Lover-Boy." Chat replied, tensing up.

Guitarist put Marinette down carefully and kissed her neck. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, before running off. He smirked at Chat and grabbed his guitar. Chat grabbed his baton.

"Let's fight then." Guitarist growled.

\-----------------------

"Marinette, please, you've got to snap out of the spell!" Tikki squeaked.

"He said he'd keep me safe..." Marinette mumbled dreamily, the spell still clowding her senses.

"Paris needs you! You need to tra-" Tikki said, before she was cut off by Chat Noir leaping onto Marinette's balcony. She zipped into her purse, hoping Chat could talk sense into her.

"What do **you** want?" Marinette sneered, glaring at Chat.

"Marinette, you need to snap out of it. You're under the influence of an akuka." Chat said.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"He's controlling you, Marinette! Please, snap out it!"

"H-he's not c-controlling me... He-he wouldn't... He l-l-loves me..." Marinette stuttered, the spell fading. Chat hesistated, before kissing her softly on the lips. Marinette gasped as the spell broke.

"I see you're finally back to your senses! Anyway, I gotta go, a superheroes work is never done! See ya!" Chat said with a smile, before using his baton to vault across the rooftop.

"And my work is just getting started! Tikki, spots on!"


	4. Çhåpţêr Føûr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with some shit at the moment. But anyway, here is chapter four! Enjoy! ❤

* * *

Marinette's mind filled with worry as she leaped across the rooftops of Paris. What had gotten into her boyfriend? Why was he so pissed off all of a sudden? Most of all, why the fuck was Chat kissing her the only way to break the damn spell? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Marinette, baby, where are you?! Please don't leave me again, my hearts already broken enough from the first time you left! Please my perfect angel, whenever you're with me, I feel complete! Please come to my arms and make me the luckiest guy in the world!" Guitarist cried, his forlorn voice carried across the empty streets by the wind. Ladybug snuck closer towards him, trying to get a better look at him.

'What does he mean by don't leave me again?' Ladybug thought. Before she could think about his sentence more clearly, Chat Noir leapt down beside her.

"Well hello there, m'lady." He said.

"Chat, stop flirting. Anyway, I managed to figure out that the akuma victim is Luka Couffaine. The akuma may be in his guitar." She explained, while Luka continued shouting Marinette's name, shouting about how she was his everything, how he'd be broken if she left him again, how he'd do anything for her, how he lived for her. All his feelings and spilling out as he searched for Marinette. Ladybugs' face turned a soft shade of red under her mask, touched by how deeply in love Luka was with her. She was also confused. Did she break his heart? She hadn't seen him for days or even texted him, due to her phone going missing at school. She shook her head, trying to focus on a strategy to defeat Guitarist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I'm hella tired RN. TwT

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment, leave kudos and read more of my shitty work! 💫💫💫


End file.
